youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DrossRotzank
Ángel David Revilla (born July 16, 1982) known as DrossRotzank is a Venezuelan journalist, writer and humorist, who also has a YouTube channel. He was born in Caracas and his current place of residence is Buenos Aires, Argentina. He used to write humorous and satirical articles on his blog, "El Diario de Dross" (Dross' Diary), he used to write about usually controversial subjects, such as politics, religion, science, urban tribes, etcetera. He opened his blog on 2005, when he was 23 years old, but more archaic versions of El Diario de Dross were online since 1998. In 2008 he started making videos on YouTube, the first ones were a sort of "extra" for some of his articles, but when he made the video "Dross Plays I Wanna Be The Guy" and it got good reception, he made the decision to start uploading videos more frequently. Sooner than later, Dross started uploading videblogs, giving his opinion on viral and/or relevant subjects; always with a bit of his usual dark humor. His most known videoblogs are about religion and science. He's recently making videos narrating creepypastas and let's plays called "Dross Juega" (Dross plays), one of the characteristics of these videos is the repetitive mention of the word "Coño" (Cunt), ''which he ferociously screams when he's facing some kind of gaming difficulties. The Origin of the Character The story of his character, Dross, goes back to when he used to be a troll at popular spanish forums, such as Vandal and Meristation. His nickname was adopted when he first signed up at Vandal, and it's based on the WWF fighter, Warren Droz, but he misspelled "Droz" and wrote "Dross" instead. As his posts on the forum were very succesful, he decided to keep it anyway. He said that some people associated his character with himself, that Dross' modus operandi was the same as Ángel's. But he said that his character, the one that will kill you slowly and painfully if you don't give him your virgins, is very different from his actual self, just a humble and mostly normal person. He aslo answered in an interview with TNX Magazine: Power ''- How similar is Dross to yourself? ''- As similar as Dr. Jekyll is to Mr. Hyde; distant, but dangerously close.'' As a writer Aside from his job as a humorist, he's also a writer, he claims to have written 5 books, some of which are: an autobiography, in which he talks about his inspirations as a comedian and writer, and how he managed to be so popular on the web. And other one is called " The Feast of Blasphemy ", of which he hasn't talked too much about. He also two short stories, " Black Carnival " and " The War of Ysaak ", both of them were sent to different editors around the globe. the first episodes of "Black Carnival" can be found on his blog, where a comple te version of The War of Ysaak is also available. Other short tales and novels such as "The Pimp King", "Difficult Times", "The Legend of the Knight" and "The Shadows from below" also dwell the Stories section of his online home. List Of Subscriber Milestones • NOTE TO BE FINISHED LATER TODAY Ángel Hit 50 Subscribers On May 20 2011 Ángel Hit 75 Subscribers On September 28 Ángel Hit 100 Subscribers On January 8 2012 Ángel Hit 200 Subscribers On June 13 Ángel Hit 300 Subscribers On October 16 Ángel Hit 400 Subscribers On December 25 Ángel Hit 500 Subscribers On February 7 2013 Ángel Hit 600 Subscribers On March 27 Ángel Hit 700 Subscribers On May 19 Ángel Hit 800 Subscribers On July 23 Ángel Hit 900 Subscribers On September 26 Ángel Hit 1 Million Subscribers On November 10 Ángel Hit 2 Million Subscribers On February 19 2014 Ángel Hit 3 Million Subscribers On May 22 Ángel Hit 4 Million Subscribers On September 11 Ángel Hit 5 Million Subscribers On January 29 2015 Ángel Hit 6 Million Subscribers On June 8 Ángel Hit 7 Million Subscribers On November 4Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Venezuelan YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views